Weasleys In Onesies
by DooodleBerry
Summary: For THC, Year 2. Hufflepuff, Sixth Year. Themed: Prompt, Proposal.


Year/ position: 6th Year Hufflepuff

Category: Themed

Prompt(s): Proposal

Title: Weasleys In Onesies

Wordcount: 3424

Beta(s): Rose

 _Warnings! Homosexuality, AU storylines, Non Canon, Canon Divergent, Muggle!AU, Fred/Draco/George(no incest), Luna/Ginny, Oliver/Percy, homosexual pairings involved. Wealthy!Ginny, I think that's it. Enjoy!_

 _What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I about to get myself into._ Are the thoughts running through my mind right now as I stand outside my family home. I have just arrived to the house I grew up, and I stand outside the cold metal gates that open to the giant front yard my mother takes so much pride in.

My family is rather wealthy, although if you met us on the street you'd never guess it. We don't act like wealthy people normally do, we don't stray away from common people because we own more than they do, we don't wear fancy clothing and the most expensive brands all the time just because we can. We don't have staff to help us clean the mansion and guest houses, we do it all ourselves. We don't like to act wealthy, we prefer normalcy.

And that's what I'm afraid of. The normalcy that my parents and family prefer aren't quite clear to me, well, how deep the _extent_ of normalcy goes. The horn of a car sounds behind me and it whips me out of my thoughts. I turn around quickly to find a black car, chauffeuring a member of my family most likely, behind me. I step out of the way, dragging my bags with me. The car pulls closer to the gate so that I can see the driver. I can't quite make out a face, all I can see is red hair peeking out from underneath a chauffeur's hat.

"Madam, I believe your ride has arrived. I'll have my help pick up your baggage," comes the familiar voice of my brother, Fred. I giggle as his twin brother, George, hops out of the back of the car and takes my bags away from me. I laugh harder at his failing impression of a bow.

"Why, thank you, good fellow. I could've walked you know," I say while getting into the back seat.

"Aww, Ginny you know we couldn't just let you walk. Your feet must be oh so tired," Fred replies from the front seat. I laugh and sit back. Fred and George are corporate sharks, but not in the bad way, they literally go to work in onesies every morning and this week they chose sharks. They run a multibillion dollar company that sells toys and food items. They started their company as a simple joke shop in high school, and it took off from there. Especially since they're culinary wizards.

As I relax in the car I realize we aren't moving at all. I turn to George, who's sitting beside me. He is staring at me intently, and turning to look at Fred every once in a while. They share a look which makes me squirm in my seat. George turns back to me.

"You're worried. Tell me what the problem is," he says with a seriousness that normally doesn't lace his words. I look to Fred for some kind of escape and he simply snickers.

"You stepped in it this time Ginny. Oh….wait…..did your boyfriend dump you? I swear…..we are going to find him. Bust open his door and kidnap him in our lovely shark onesies." This earns him a glare from George, who has a stone face of seriousness turned towards me, which stops me from laughing. He takes both my hands in his and looks at me.

"Tellmetellmetellmetellme," Fred says from the front seat and I glare at him to get him to stop making me want to laugh because I can't laugh at a serious moment like this.

"You see….that boyfriend doesn't really exist. They've never actually like...existed," I say. George looks at me eagerly and I hear Fred laugh from the front seat.

"I TOLD YOU SHE LOVED ANIME GUYS! I WAS RIGHT!" he yells through his laughter, this earns him another glare from George. He looks at me, signalling me to continue with my life's story.

"See….they've all kinda been like…..girls…..and like...Luna is my girlfriend right now…..so..." I trail off and George visibly relaxes. Fred sighs and takes off his hat. I brace myself.

"It's okay. I like someone too, actually. His name is Draco Malfoy,he works for George and I and I put him in a snake onesie last week and he looked so adorable and grumpy. I loved it and realized we were meant to be," he says, completely earnestly. This earns him a gasp from George, who takes off his suit to reveal a shark onesie, completely randomly.

"I like him too. And to be fair I met him first. Also...nice onesie Ginny. Billywigs are so in," George says-Billywigs are some of the genetically engineered animals Fred and George have created and set upon the world. Adorable creatures they are…..just sometimes too cute- looking at the blue onesie I flew here in. Most of the things in my suitcase are onesies.

We are nearing the house and I take my bags out of the trunk of the car, as Fred and George are still arguing over who gets to date their employee with so many excuses. My mother steps outside and sees them arguing. She turns to me, in a lion onesie, and tucks me into a large ambrace.

"Boys, share. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can share," she says, which causes me to choke out of repressed laughter. Fred and George however, turn to each other with sly smiles.

"Good idea, Mum," Fred says, as he is getting his driver's facade off to reveal his shark onesie.

"Brilliant idea," George agrees. This causes me to laugh a bit and Mum turns to me before walking back into the house to find my father, who is most likely working on a new invention.

As she leaves I burst into laughter at the hilarity of what she just created. The only thing I can think of is the poor man, Draco.

I wander off into the living room, searching for another onesie-wearing member of my family, now having gotten the following of Fred and George who know what will most likely happen when I find another one of my family members, and who will help provide emotional support for the event. Finally I spot my brother, Bill, in a rabbit onesie, and I have to say, it suits him. He helps Fred and George with their animal experiments, and helps nurse the babies. He especially loves helping with the baby dragons. Fred and George were trying to make dinosaurs, but they ended up creating dragons….who ended up becoming their project instead, the boys never kill an animal. No matter how odd it is, it always has a purpose. Once they tried to make me a puppy and ended up making what they call a Pygmy Puff. They bred it to a larger size as well, though those are called Puffskeins, which is not as cute of a name in my opinion. I walk over to him as Fred and George seal off the room from the outside. He spots me and I stop, motion for him to sit on the couches, and he does, looking warily at me as he goes. His rabbit ears flop as he walks. I walk and sit on the couch opposite of him, Fred and George taking seats on both sides of me.

"Please don't tell me you are all three dating each other….I _will_ hurl. On you. You've been warned," he says. I sigh, the initial stress gone and another full layer unlocked underneath that.

"No, thank god. I do fear for Draco though….Anyway. I wanted to tell you Luna and I are dating," I say. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised, contemplating what to say next.

"Sweet. You're one of the percent of females who experiment in their lives. Good for you. What about your boyfriend though, is he okay with it?" Bill says. I just stare. I'm sure he's playing dumb.

"EWW! Bill….No. Just no, Luna and I are _dating,_ dating. I'm gay, not experimenting." Realization clicks.

"Ooooh! Okay. Okay, there hasn't ever been a boyfriend….has there, I guess I'll join your following then. Now you have three. I assume they know," Bill says, pointing to the twins, who nod.

"Are we gonna go tell Percy?" Fred blurts out. This earns him a jab from George, and a nod from me. We unseal the room, and walk upstairs to go find Percy, and I feel like a god, with all my followers. I step up to the door of Percy's room, and I kick open the door. Not off of it's hinges, just open.

I wish I hadn't. I see Percy, in an adorable white rabbit onesie, pinning down his "roomate", Oliver Wood, who is wearing a cute fox onesie. Their faces are less than an inch apart. Staring at us, caught in the act of making out. Fred and George stifle laughter while Bill snorts and ducks out of the room for a moment. I however take the better route and wolf whistle. This causes both boys faces to turn a deep shade of red as they scramble to get off of each other. As they stand up before us, Percy tugs on the edge of his onesie. Oliver stands awkwardly, glancing to the side every now and then. I giggle as they turn to me.

"You know Perc', I was waiting for you to be upset when I came out to you. But I don't need to..." I don't finish my sentence because Percy's face is turning more and more red as I go on and I can't contain my laughter anymore. I burst into a hysterical fit. Fred and George have to hold me off the floor in order to make sure that I don't roll around and hit something.

"Come on Gin', we gotta go tell Charlie. Percy, Oliver, join ussssssss," Bill says, having returned from his own laughing fit. He sniffles as I stand up, regaining the composure I-who am I kidding, I never truly had composure. Having gained two more people in my party, I walk down the hall in order to find my oldest brother, Charlie. He normally experiments with chemicals and dangerous materials, so it's best to not walk in on him while he's working. I knock on his door, having learned my lesson from when I busted Percy's door down just moments ago. Charlie opens the door almost immediately, wearing a fashionable dragon onesie that suits him, surprisingly.

"I heard everything, let's go tell Ron." I look at him in almost disbelief, but shrug and continue down the hall. I walk over to Ron's room and wonder if Ron invited his boyfriends, Neville and Harry to the reunion. I don't think Ron'd do anything too bad while with family.

"FBI! WE'RE COMING OUT-I MEAN IN, TOTALLY MEANT IN!" I yell, like I've seen done in so many of the cop shows. To my pleasant surprise I see the boys working on their herb garden.

"Ginny, now isn't the ti-oh, you have a following. Come in," Ron says, changing his sentence in the middle at the sight at most of our family members trailing behind me. He sits in a weasel onesie, Harry is in a skunk onesie, and Neville is in an adorable mouse onesie. I inwardly aww as I sit down on the couch, and begin my speech. I take a deep breath before Neville speaks.

"You are gay? Right? You just have that _vibe_. No offense." I stare at him, way to steal my thunder. I simply nod and get a hug, I relax into it, and then pull away from the light-haired boy.

"Come, we must tell mother." I say, gaining three more people in my procession of sorts. We head towards the stairs and I slide down them, having fun, then I look back, and see that everyone else is going down too. I try to go faster and end up falling off the railing.

I brace for the pain, but it doesn't come, all that I feel is arms wrapped around me. I look up to see Luna in a onesie. A unicorn onesie, that is so adorable. I remember getting it for her one week after we met each other at my start-up business. Thankfully, my business has grown, but it's a great memory. I now own a confectionary company that also serves as a restaurant, the Hogsmeade Café.

Luna leans down to kiss me, and I give her a quick peck on the lips. She puts me down and I jump at the sound of plates crashing. I look to see my mother standing in the kitchen doorway. My dad appears behind her holding a cheap piece of spare glass he didn't need and smashes it on the ground, just for fun apparently. My mother rushes over to me.

"I knew you'd find someone Ginny, your stories of dating men were too fake to believe. I will go get some champagne. Oh, you can't have alcohol yet, how about sparkling apple cider," she says, rushing off to the kitchen to sweep up the broken glass, and to get some food and drink. My dad gives Luna a thumbs up and walks to the kitchen to help my mother.

"I need everyone's attention," Luna says from beside me, causing my mother to basically slide out of the kitchen in a hurry, the benefits of onesies. My father runs and trips, nearly spilling the food. I look to Luna, who has taken my hands in hers. I look around, confused.

"I met Ginny a few years ago when I spilled coffee on her when we were walking to the dorm we hadn't known we'd share." I laugh at the memory. We'd just met by me falling into her as I was rushing to find my dorm and call dibs on a room. Luna had been carrying cheap coffee and spilled it on me in our collision. I'd treated her to some of my coffee after that, and we'd found out we were roommates not very late after. I look to Luna, confused at what's going on.

"She bought me coffee after and I knew that this was the girl for me."

 _Is she trying to impress my parents?_ I wonder.

I feel my hands being dragged downwards and I turn to Luna, confused as to what's happening. She is kneeling down, and taking one hand off of mine. Is she….proposing to me?

"Ginny Weasley, will you make me the happiest girl on earth," she begins, and I cover my mouth with my free hand, tears brimming in my eyes. She smiles up at me and takes out a small silvery box. She opens it and takes a ring out, it's simple and gorgeous, just like her.

"And become my wife?" I am sobbing from joy, and the tears are coming down my cheeks. I nod, and she slides the ring onto my ring finger. She stands up and I pull her into a hug. She pulls slightly away before pressing her lips to mine in a sweet kiss, I hear a camera snap and pull away from Luna to see my mom has taken a picture.

"To commemorate the moment dear," she says, flashing me a sweet, motherly smile that she's perfected over the years of dealing with Fred and George. I smile as Luna and I walk, hand in hand, into the dining room, where food has been served. We sit down and my father stands, saying:

"To the wonderful newly engaged couple! We're proud of you Ginny," he says, I haven't heard him speak all day and it's a relief to finally hear him talk. Everyone raises their glasses, and we tuck into the meal. I can't think of a more perfect family reunion.

I hear the doorbell ring and rush to get it. I open the door to see a man in a ferret onesie, with blonde hair, and gray eyes. He looks grumpy and like he doesn't want to be here.

"May I help you?" I ask, pondering how this man turned up on my doorstep.

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy and I've been called here by my emplo-" he begins to explain himself when he is tackled by Fred and George. He stands up and brushes himself off. Fred smothers Draco in kisses and so does George. At this unnatural occurrence, Draco's face flushes a shade of red that is so odd compared to the rest of his pale body. Not that one can see more than his hands, seeing how he is covered in a onesie. Fred patts Draco on the shoulder, and George hangs off the poor man. He winces, off of the pure weight of the situation and the men.

"Mum proposed this idea so we'd like you to meet our new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." Fred says, just as he says this realization dawns on my mother. She realizes what exactly she told the boys to share earlier, and nearly faints. Luckily she's held up by my father, who is also in a lion onesie. He motions for us to re-gather into the dining room and eat more of the delicious food we've all pitched in and made. Draco looks around nervously, as he's holding Fred and George's hands. I catch his eye, giving him a warm smile and gesturing towards my own hand that's holding Luna's. He smiles and relaxes a little bit as he sits down into his chair.

"So. How did everyone meet their partners?" My father asks. Everyone squirms in their chairs.

"Fine, I'll volunteer someone. Ron, tell us how you met these two charming fellows."

"Well, I don't think I'm the er, best one to tell this story, I can't remember half of it." Ron begins.

"I'll go instead," Neville says, cutting Ron off. Ron sighs and gives him a wave to continue.

"Well, Harry and I have known each other since grade school, and we applied for the same college. We both got in, and it was at that time I noticed my feelings for him. I hadn't said much because I didn't think a lot of it at the time...until we got to our dorm and we met Ron here. We celebrated our arrival with drinks and Ron got a bit drunk, but we had to keep him slightly hidden because we weren't of age yet. This was about a week or two since we'd gotten settled in, and classes had begun. I'd realized my feelings for Ron, and I was conflicted because I also had feelings for Harry. And I feared rejection from them both. It was a bit…..odd. See, Ron had a hangover the next morning and was trying to cook it off. I'd called a dorm meeting to like, confess my feelings and both of them had been WAY too eager to join me. Like, they were bad at sending signals, they still are, to be honest. Where was I? Right, so we, with our breakfast in front of us, it was delicious. Ron suggested we write notes to each other, one sentence each. On mine I wrote 'I love you' with little hearts where I could. I got my notes, and I opened them to read the same thing I'd written, except in their handwriting. Eventually we all like, turned our notes around and we laughed for a good few minutes before deciding to date and things went on from there. Harry helps Ron and I become more confident, I help them both with gardening, and Ron helps Harry and I with cooking. And so things kinda took off from there." Neville says, which causes Harry and Ron to blush, and the rest of us to aww intensely. A few dreamy sighs also happens from a few of the older generation Weasleys, so basically my parents.

"Well we met Draco when he needed a job from us. And then we stuck him in a ferret suit. It was love at first ferret." Fred says, earning him a laugh from George, and a glare from Draco. Finally, everyone is finished and I can eat my dinner that I've been waiting to eat forever. The sun is setting, hearts are beating together, and onesies are being worn, never forget the onesies. It's been a perfect day.


End file.
